


prompt #21: sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, bad boy!zuko, katara and sokka arent related here, nerd!katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 30
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #21: sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

“Zuko!” A voice called. Zuko looked up to see Sokka walking towards him, with Suki by his side.

“Hey.” Suki smiles when they arrive to where Zuko is at. Zuko smiles back.

“Hi. Now, Sokka, do you need anything?” Zuko asks.

“Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you were able to study for Fitzgerald’s class.”

“No shit. There’s a test?” Zuko asks, shocked.

“Uh, yeah. I texted you last night. You didn’t receive it?” Sokka asks.

“My phone isn’t working. I told you that yesterday.” Zuko said.

“Ohhh… Yeah. Anyway, you’re a smart dude, I’m pretty sure you’ll ace his quiz.”

“I’m gonna die if I flunk this test, Sokka.”

“Oh, Zuko, I’m sure you can do it!” Suki says cheerfully, giving Zuko a hopeful smile.

“Thanks, Suki.” Zuko smiles back. “Okay, I have like 20 minutes til his class, so I can study within that time.”

“Go for it, dude. Anyway, me and Suki are gonna go head to Clarke’s class. See you later.” Sokka says.

“Yeah. See ya.” Zuko replies and hurriedly walks to his classroom. When he arrives, everyone is studying and cramming, and all the seats are occupied. Zuko sighs and looks around, trying to look for an empty seat, and his brown eyes make contact with blue ones. ‘Well, shit’ Zuko thinks to himself as he walks towards the empty seat.

Zuko was one of the popular kids in school, and the girl he was about to sit next to, was a nerd. How did he know that she was a nerd? Her nose was always stuck in a book, she had straight A’s, was in the math and science club, and wore geeky glasses. For Zuko, that was enough to identify a nerd. But, if he was being honest, the girl was very cute. His reputation might get ruined, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Hi.” Zuko says. The girl looks up.

“Hi.” She replies, sheepishly.

“Is anyone sitting here?”

“No.”

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Go ahead.” The girl replies.

“Thanks.” Zuko sits down and opens his notebook, trying to cram all of the information he wrote down. He had 10 minutes until class started, and he was starting to get stressed. He was sure he had remembered everything that he needed to know regarding the topics. The teacher walks in the room, and everyone goes silent.

“Good afternoon, class. I hope you all studied for the test. This will be taken by twos. Your partner will be the person seated next to you.” The professor announced and Zuko sighed. The good news was that he could rely on his seatmate for help; the bad news was that he didn’t even know the girl’s name.

“Get one sheet of paper per pair. Write your names. I will say the questions out loud, only once. Those who get a perfect score will be exempted from the next quiz.”

“I’ll get the paper.” The girl says, and Zuko just nods. She writes her name and hands the paper over to Zuko. “Write your name, please.”

“Yeah, sure.” He grabs the pen and writes his name. Zuko looks at the name above his. ‘Katara. A pretty name for a pretty girl.’

“Zuko, right?” Katara asks.

“Yeah.” Zuko replies. Katara nods. “You were able to study right? I wasn’t able to study last night so I might not be of any help to you.” Zuko says meekly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine.” Katara replies. Zuko was about to say something when the teacher spoke up.

“Okay class, silence. We will now begin the test. No cheating allowed.”

A few minutes pass by and Zuko and Katara are able to answer every question. Zuko did his best to help, all the while sneaking glances at Katara.

“Time for the bonus question. What is Planck’s constant?” The professor asks and everyone groans. This was a literature class, not a science class. Zuko sighs, but Katara smiles to herself as she writes down the numbers she knows by heart.

“Wow… You’re really good.” Zuko says. Katara blushes.

“Thank you. There’s not guarantee we’ll get a perfect score, but at least we tried.” Katara says and Zuko smiles, nodding.

At the end of the period, Zuko and Katara were the only one’s who got a perfect score. They got additional points for the bonus question.

“Hey,” Zuko starts. “How’d you know the constant?”

“ **Sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy. **” Katara smiles. Zuko can’t help but smile himself.****

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
